Hanajima Saki Meets Konoha
by pinkichigosk8
Summary: One day, Hanajima Saki and her goth wave powers accidentally fall out of Fruits Basket and end up in the land Naruto! Little does everyone know that she'll turn Konoha upside down to return home let alone curse everyone in her path.


**Hey there readers! For people who have read my current stories I know I haven't written in over… hehehehe… a year…**

**o.0**

**For you non-fruits basket readers (A/N: SHUN U NON-FRUITS BASKET BELIEVERS! SHUUUUUN!!! Kay I'm just joking, I'm jokin… I'm definitely now expectin flamers…) Hanajima Saki is girl who can sense the waves of people and make them go mental for a few days if she wants…and even kill them if you didn't know that. I think the waves she can sense go from feelings to I.Q. too. Oh well, I just hope you enjoy the story! **

**Remember: Never eat French Toast Oatmeal hot!!!**

**(BTW: Yakiniku is considered both, "grilled meat" and "steak".) **

**Chapter 1: The Yakiniku Shop**

Hanajima Saki, who was currently taking her time walking to the train station from school, had mentally marked her 14th failing grade that month. Yes, sadly she was keeping track…in a sort of proud way… Hanajima noted to herself that she could always take makeup tests, since that's what she had been doing for the past 3 years; the makeup tests were _always _easier. She slightly smirked at the thought.

As she approached the train station, a familiar scent crossed her path. To Hanajima, it gave off quite a pleasant aura.

She whispered one word, "…Yakiniku".

With that, Hanajima was off on a mission; to find the Yakiniku shop. Now remember this is Hanajima and Yakiniku, **if you were to get in her way you might as well die**. Well, maybe you wouldn't, but you still shouldn't get in between her and Yakiniku.

Anyhoo, she automatically turned a ninety degree angle and headed off to search for her precious meat. Every single person who crossed her path jerked back in complete and utter fear. She could practically taste the waves emitting from the shop. Then just as she saw it she heard a poof noise and smoke engulfed her. Of course, knowing Hanajima, she did not flinch.

"Ah…my poor Yakiniku shop and I couldn't wait to taste…" but before Hanajima could finish, the smoke was gone and in place of a Yakiniku shop…

**Was a ramen shop. **

"AHHH! KAKAHI-SENSEI! THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR BLEW UP!"

Hanajima glared in the direction of the voice. It was most likely… **his fault**. To her, the culprit was some loudmouthed-midget who had waves no more intelligent than a chicken. He was sitting at the ramen bar, along with some other people who _could_ have been responsible for such a crime.

In response to his yelling, a pink-haired girl who had waves no better than one of those stalking Yuki-fan girls hit the midget and started screaming something intelligible at him. Oh but what Hanajima was going to do to him was going to be way worse.

She started to stalk towards him. Try to imagine this; her long, black hair (which was in the usual low-braid) started floating. Her eyes dark, purple eyes now turned into some neon-purple. Oh, did I mention she also had a dark aura following her?

The fan girl had finished a sentence with one of the fools sitting at the ramen bar and glance over at Hanajima who was inching towards the midget's fate.

She then realized Hanajima was after the midget and hit him again, "Look now Naruto! You're even terrorizing other…"

Hanajima already reached her victim, but had also got the attention of two others. One had the waves of a person who has, 'Crawling' on their iPod and of a tree (you'll find out later in the story). The other had the waves of a certain untrustworthy, perverted, idiotic novelist (A.K.A. Sohma Shigure).

The perv started automatically apologizing, "Look, I'm very sorry about whatever trouble Naruto has caused you." The perv also took his share of whacking the idiot.

"OW! HEY, NOT YOU TOO KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

Hanajima raised her hand and the so-called, "Naruto" flinched. She realized that he being whacked all the time must be the cause of his disabilities. After that thought, she swiped his un-touched bowl of ramen (a complete miracle) and used her magically appearing chopsticks to devour some of it.

"Ah…this ramen is good…" She said bluntly.

The three fools and the, "Naruto" person were frozen in shock…

**No one ever touches Naruto's ramen!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well I had fun writing this chapter. I just want to say that none of the views Hanajima has of Naruto and his fellow companions **_**represent mine**_**!!! I don't want anyone bashin me cause of that! Well **_**some **_**of them do but in a humorous way and I'm very sorry if I upset you. Well thanks for reading and I hope to see your reviews next chapter! **


End file.
